Starcrossed
by HollyShannenForever
Summary: Ink pens, lanterns, ballgowns, army uniforms, lady's maids, and hats with sashes. It's Pretty Little Liars in the Edwardian era, and Hanna and Caleb are married, separated by World War 1, and kept in touch via love letters. Might be a three-shot! Inspired by 4x13 and written in honor of Haleb's special day! Enjoy, xoxo


**Thank you for beta'ing, xxdare2dreamxx1! Happy Haleb day, 11/05!**

My dearest Caleb,

Thank you for all the love you have bestowed upon me. This has been a wonderful year thus far, until you left me to fight for our country. I remember crying that day, and you were hugging and kissing me. I miss you so much. Even if it is a sunny day, it feels like winter all the time. I'm cold at nights and I'm always scared you won't come back to me. Have the people in charge made you cut off all your hair? Are they feeding you alright over there? I hope the men in battle take good care of you like I do. I hope they see you as a person and a friend to look out for, rather than just another soldier. You know how important you are to me.

The ladies who went to our wedding, you remember them, right? Spence married that cop...and Emily came out...she's keeping it from everyone but us, that she has her eyes on a woman, rather than a man. Aria...I don't know what's going on with her, she's courting a man who's dark...almost dangerous. These ladies have become my safe haven when being without you gets overwhelmingly difficult.

I'm going to make myself sob writing this, but do you remember how we first met? Nobody would've thought it, a rich girl like me falling in love with what my father called a commoner! It was Em who introduced us...I think her lady's maid was your friend...and Sean was courting me. Of course, he wouldn't let us even talk, but then he got jealous and walked out on me. Ha! His loss, because we started courting a few days after our first horseback ride together. Mother permitted me to go, and you thought I looked so beautiful in my dress...you taught me how to ride the horse, and you lifted me into your carriage so we could then go out for a night in the village. Mother thought we were a great pair...she still does, and she told me to send you well wishes from her. You are amazing...and I hope you come home soon. I may have the baby by then.

Yours truly,

Hanna

* * *

><p>Hanna, my darling,<p>

I appreciate your letter very much. I picture you sitting in your favorite chair with the lantern on by your side, writing me with your ink pen. Reading your lovely words makes me feel like you are standing right in front of me, telling me everything that goes on in your daily life where I am not present. I can still see your pretty long golden hair and your striking blue eyes that I was immediately enamored of. You're smiling that gorgeous smile of yours as you write to me, I know you are. Even when you cry, thinking of the two of us makes your heart lift. It was hard to hold back my tears when I opened the envelope and saw that you had written to me. Princess, my love for you will keep me alive, I just want you to know that. I think of you all the time, and I've told the guys about you. I showed them your picture after they said you seemed nice, and they thought you were ravishing. I have to admit, it made me a little envious...I told them you were mine, and they understood. They were just joking with me, I suppose. You will be happy to know that these men have become my partners and we all are there for each other. We had to cut our hair, so you will see me with short hair. I am still the same person you always knew, so don't you worry about that. The meals are okay and I do feel healthy, but your cooking is so much better. I can almost smell and taste the delicious meals you make for me.

I do remember your friends. I'm glad to see the ladies are finding their own gentlemen, like you found me. It's too bad that Toby broke his legs in that dreadful accident just after he became a cop. He would have been my best friend here, but at least he has Spencer. Is Emily courting Paige? I recall them spending a lot of time together in the gardens, and her mother was so angry. Her father told her not to make any accusations, but now that it's true, I wonder what will happen. I completely support Emily in her decision. Though it's rare to court someone of your own gender, love is love. I mean, look at you and me...you were the daughter of Lord Marin, and I was what he said I was...and we still managed to make things work. People accept us now, and I do hope that things will be okay with Emily and her girl. Who may I ask, is Aria courting? Surely, Lord Montgomery does not approve of this, or he is unaware. If this man is dark and dangerous as you say he is, then I hope you are staying safe. If he or anyone else harms you, I will come straight home and make things right. I promise, because I do adore you so. However, I am glad that you have the ladies there for you. Please tell them I said hello.

I have always enjoyed our little fairytale. We have never really obeyed tradition, as I had to ask your mother for your hand in marriage, since your father left the castle for that harlot. How is your mother? Send her my regards, please. I hope you are feeling well, because you are with child. I cannot wait to see our little one frolicking in the gardens while I lounge in the chair and hold you in my arms.

With eternal love,

Caleb


End file.
